


LuckyFollowers

by DarkMage13



Series: Reylo Short Stories [7]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, BENLO, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dry Humping, Everyone is watching basically, F/M, I have no idea what possessed me to write this utter filth but here we are, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Online Porn AU, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rey the cute neighbor gets super lucky, Sex on livestream, Threesome - F/M/M, Twincest Breylo, breylo - Freeform, degradation/slut shaming kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMage13/pseuds/DarkMage13
Summary: “Whatever it is, it’s a no,” Ben said without missing a beat.“I’m not asking for you for something…”“Your tone and your expression say otherwise. I’m not stupid.”“Okay yes, I am asking for something but it’s not that bad I promise.”Ben rolled his eyes. “That’s what you said the last time you involved me in one of your get-rich-quick schemes.”In which Ben gets a very tempting offer from his twin brother Kylo.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Series: Reylo Short Stories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055783
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110





	LuckyFollowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most filthy oneshot I've ever written in my life. We needed more Breylo I say.
> 
> The title was inspired by OnlyFans (and the movie Logan Lucky)

Ben has lived with his brother all his life, quite literally.

He knew everything about Kylo from his eating habits that mirrored his, the fact he was a flirt but never got any, and every tell possible, including when his brother was up to something or worse, wanted something.

Things had been going well since they first moved in. Ben had admired their cute neighbor, a girl with freckles lightly dusting her cheeks and a sunshine smile. To his misfortune, or maybe not, Kylo caught onto this and invited the girl over to Ben’s mortification.

“Stop being a chickenshit and just ask her out already,” Kylo said, shoving Ben out of his room into the living room where their neighbor Rey was sitting on the couch in a cute sundress.

Ben swallowed and introduced himself to Rey and well, the rest was history.

Life was good. Life was fine. Rey was perfect. Fiery, loved food, and so small. So tiny, that it unleashed a darker side to Ben he never knew he had. Possessive. Dominating.

Kylo also noticed that.

“About time you finally got some,” Kylo remarked one day.

Ben slugged his twin in the arm at that remark and went back to texting Rey, who was complaining about how shitty work was as per usual—he and Kylo could relate all too well to that—and ended on a note that she was too exhausted to come over tonight and she was heading straight to bed and he bid her goodnight and he hesitated on saying those three, loaded as fuck, words.

“Say little brother,” Kylo said from the couch. 

Ben looked up from his phone and Kylo was trying and failing hard at maintaining a poker face.

“Whatever it is, it’s a no,” Ben said without missing a beat.

“I’m not asking for you for something…”

“Your tone and your expression say otherwise. I’m not stupid.”

“Okay yes, I am asking for something but it’s not that bad I promise.”

Ben rolled his eyes. “That’s what you said the last time you involved me in one of your get-rich-quick schemes.”

Kylo pouted. “Please just hear me out?”

Ben knew Kylo would beg and guilt-trip all night about it. “Fine. What is it?”

“Okay so, I sometimes do uh, cam-related stuff online.”

Wait, was Kylo, the flirty one of the two, wears his shirts unbuttoned and looks like he walked out of Hot Topic, blushing? Since when? Ben was the shy unsure one, Kylo was full of confidence that Ben heard some people refer to as “big dick energy.” Which, Ben had to snort at because he’s seen his own brother naked several times throughout their lives and they were both equal in body and physique.

“You are a cam-guy?” Ben asked, rather shocked that Kylo was actually embarrassed for once. “You?”

“Yes, I know. The flirty emo is nervous about admitting he is jacking off in front of strangers, your point?” Kylo muttered. “Anyways, how else do you think I make good money? It certainly isn’t the shit job I have with those rich corporate types who step all over us like we’re pathetic flies.”

Ben shrugged. “I don’t care, it’s your body, not mine. Though we both are identical in pretty much all aspects except our minds.”

Kylo laughed. “Right. Well. I figured I—or  _ we _ could make more.”

Ben furrowed his brow. “I’m not jacking off in front of a camera.”

“Okay smartass that’s not what I’m asking, what I am asking though is that people pay big to see certain things.” Kylo tapped something on his phone and held up his current income from just sex work to a potential income if Ben were to get involved in this venture.

That was a nice extra zero.

Ben sighed, knowing that with enough patience and cunning, Kylo could wear him down to accepting into the next insane venture. “And what exactly would I be doing?”

Kylo gave him a sly grin. “Nothing much. I found that they like to see hot dudes making out a lot.”

Ben coughed on air. “The fuck? Seriously?”

Kylo shrugged. “Like I said, people pay big money for things they want to see. We’re both attractive—don’t fucking give me that look you know it’s true—and we’re both identical twins. That to some people is extra hot. Who cares what people get off to, they’re paying us for our services.”

Ben crossed his arms, taking a deep breath. This was insane. This was perhaps, worse than the time he, Kylo, and their childhood friend Poe, decided to make money by selling old computer parts that turned out to be defunct from their college’s disposal. They lost money rather than made any.

But that set of potential zeros would be so, so nice. Nice enough that he could treat his precious Rey to a well-deserved vacation and help her out of her shit job. She deserved that much and more.

“Fine,” Ben said begrudgingly. “When do we start?”

Kylo got up from his seat and began walking to his bedroom. “Right now.”

Ben followed, thinking about how he was doing this for Rey. “I’m expecting fifty-fifty of the profits you know.”

Kylo pushed open the door. “Of course, dear little brother.”

Some days Ben is glad he accidentally gave Kylo the scar down his face when they were kids, though apparently the scar only made him sexier to the people around them. He still hasn’t received a thank-you for that.

And he better receive a thank-you for this.

Kylo already had the camera set up and connected to his laptop. “All we have to do is make out.”

“That and sign over my firstborn child right?”

Kylo smirked. “Oh fear not, it’s just me. Your twin. We kicked each other in the womb. I think personal boundaries went out the window a long ass time ago.”

Ben sighed and sat down on Kylo’s black silk bed. Jesus, he forgot at times how much of an edgelord his twin really was.

Kylo pulled up the laptop and set it to record them live. “No mentioning names, personal crap, all that shit.”

Ben nodded, shrugging but slightly relieved that Kylo wasn’t being stupid, considering this was the most impulsive thing he has ever done in his adult life and he wasn’t sure if he was going to make a big mistake and have some random stalker show up.

Kylo put the laptop on the table and pressed record, the feed of the bed live, sitting across from his brother, leaning back with his legs spread. “Well?”

Ben sighed and crossed his legs. “You’re dragging me into this money-venture. You make the first move.”

“What, you’re gonna chicken out if you have to make the first move?”

“No.”

Well, actually the answer was yes because how the fuck does one just initiate kissing your identical twin brother? In front of a live audience?

“I just, you’re more experienced with this whole thing and not camera-shy obviously so just… Do it.”

Kylo smirked. “Glad to.” He reached up and grabbed Ben by the collar of his shirt and yanked him close, their noses touching.

Ben’s breath caught in his throat and something, that same primal, dominant persona that Rey discovered, took over. “Fucking kiss me already,” he growled out.

“Or what?” Kylo retorted.

“Or we make zero fucking money.”

With that, they were kissing. It was different from kissing Rey, probably because Rey, for as much fire as she has, she was very soft and pliant and very much needed someone to take over and  _ own _ her. Kylo was equally dominant, like him, so it was a bloody damn war. They were both fighting with teeth and tongue, gripping each other’s clothes and hair roughly with zero care.

The worst, or maybe the best part was, that Ben was getting hard by it.

That meant they were doing something right, right? They had to appear to be really hot right now and the thought of them being watched while indulging in their filthy activities just made him harder.

Kylo pushed at him, trying to take over and Ben wasn’t having it. Ben pushed back, refusing to back down while biting at his lips.

“Who knew you were such a fucking dominant?” Kylo smirked before sliding his tongue along Ben’s. 

“She does,” Ben retorted between kisses, opting to latch onto his brother’s neck and leave little bites down his skin. “And since she doesn’t know about our scheme, you cannot leave marks on me but no one would suspect where  _ your _ marks came from.”

“Fucking hell,” Kylo groaned. “Little brother is so kinky.”

“Little? I’m pretty sure my cock is bigger than yours.”

“Are we going to check?”

Ben pulled back and yanked at Kylo’s hair. “Later.”

Kylo too latched onto Ben’s hair. “Then shut the fuck up and kiss me.”

As it seemed, Kylo was also turned on as well. Ben could feel his erection pressing against his thigh. Ben trailed his hand down his brother’s shirt and palmed his dick through his shorts. Kylo groaned before reciprocating, Ben’s nerves set on fire as he grinded against his brother’s hand.

“Fuck,” Ben gasped before being pinned down by Kylo’s weight. Kylo tugged his shirt off, and Ben followed suit. Grinding against each other, Kylo’s fingers wrapped around Ben’s nape and pushed him even deeper into a kiss. Ben trailed his hands over the rigid muscles of Kylo’s back.

Kylo pulled away, drabbing Ben’s thigh and increasing the pressure between their clothed-erections.

Ben reached up to tease his brother’s abs.

“Fuck, I’m going to come,” Kylo said.

“Not before me, you greedy asshole.” Ben pushed him down and climbed on top, resuming their humping. He caught a glance of the laptop screen and they already hit four-digits. Not that he really gave a fuck in that moment. His dick was hard and he really needed to come right then and there. Hot pleasure shot through his cock as he came with a loud swear, Kylo grabbing his ass and humping himself to completion, groaning all the while.

The two of them panted for air, neither of them saying a word until Ben noticed that Kylo’s eyes were somewhere else.

With sudden horror, Ben turned around to see his lovely girlfriend in tight sleeping shorts and a thin lace camisole was standing in the doorway, cheeks flushed and her lips parted in shock.

Well, shit.

Kylo reached over and immediately muted their audio feed.

Ben scrambled off of Kylo, still exhausted from coming so hard but panic renewed his energy. “Rey I’m…” He looked into her wide eyes, waiting for her to yell and scream or just honestly say  _ something _ .

Rey bit her lip. “I can come back later. I didn’t want to intrude.”

Ben reached for her hands. “No, no, you’re more important, sweetheart.”

“I couldn’t sleep so I thought I would come over since you gave me a key and um… Well, I didn’t know you had a twin. Or that you liked kissing your twin.”

Ben ran his hands through his hair. “It was Kylo’s idea to make money off of this type of thing.”

Kylo was offended. “Throw me under the bus why don’t you?” He sat up and gave Rey a certain look, the same look Ben recognized whenever Kylo was scheming. “Did you like what you saw?”

Rey nodded. “Yes. Very, very much.”

Ben was incredulous. “You’re not mad?”

Rey pecked his lips. “It’s just sex work. Besides, two of you, as hot as you both are? I couldn’t stop watching.”

That was a relief off of Ben’s chest.

“Hey Rey, I have an offer for you,” Kylo said, looking over the live chat feed that seemed to be begging for a threesome. “What if we, hypothetically, shared you? On camera? You’ll get one-third of the profits if you do.”

Rey’s eyes got as wide as saucers. “Maybe…”

Kylo turned the laptop towards her and she saw the current numbers going up and up.

Rey immediately began to strip off her camisole. “I’m paying off my car right fucking now.”

Ben laughed, pulling her over to the bed and placing her down gently. “Do you trust us?”

She looked at Ben with adoration and Kylo with lust and dollar signs. “Yes.”

"Good, because you're getting thoroughly fucked tonight, my pretty slut," Ben said, knowing how much of a turn on it was for her.

She moaned at his filthy words.

Kylo turned back on the audio, crawling over to her and running his deft fingers over her graceful neck down to her bare tit, pinching at her nipple. She sighed, Ben kissing her sweet lips while his hand traced down her navel to her shorts, dipping inside past her thin panties and rubbing at her sensitive nub.

“Sharing is caring, little brother,” Kylo said, his other hand teasing up her neck to grasp her chin.

Ben pulled away from her sweet mouth, side-eying Kylo.

“Little brother?” Rey said with a giggle.

Kylo claimed her lips for his own as Ben rolled his eyes and began to leave little love bites down her neck, sucking the skin below her ear.

“Only by thirteen minutes,” Ben muttered in her ear. His mouth trailed down her skin and latched onto her other breast, sucking and licking as he knew she liked.

Kylo released her lips and too, took a breast into his mouth. She keened at the attention, their hands roaming over her soft body all the while. Kylo pulled away and tugged at her shorts. Slowly he pulled them down her smooth legs and cupped her soaked panties.

“She’s so wet,” Kylo mused, dipping his finger into her cunt and running his thumb over her cilt.

Ben released her abused nipple and kissed her lips again. “Aren’t you so needy? Are you desperate to get filled by two cocks?”

Rey nodded, eyes squeezed shut in bliss. “Please, please. Both of you.”

Kylo and Ben exchanged wicked looks, ones that Ben knew sent people running in the other direction from the Solo twins. They knew exactly what to do.

Kylo kissed her neck and whispered into her ear, “Can you take my cock in your ass, pretty girl?”

Rey licked her lips and squirmed. “Yes.”

Kylo smirked, moving off the bed while Ben continued to massage her breasts with his palms, moving down in between her legs. He took off her panties and gripped her thighs to spread her lower lips.

“You weren’t kidding,” Ben muttered, seeing her glistening cunt. “She is dripping wet.” He dove right in without hesitation, licking and sucking at her folds and then lapping at her nub. Eating her out was a gift he wasn't going to squander.

Rey moaned louder and louder. Kylo came back with the lube and a condom, placing it on the side to kiss her and squeeze her perky tits in his hands.

“You’re just a greedy little slut, aren’t you?” Kylo muttered in her ear. “Need to be stuffed with two thick cocks in your tight cunt and pretty little ass.”

At his words, Rey came under Ben’s tongue. Her back arched and she collapsed to the bed, boneless. Ben hauled her up into his arms with a smirk to mirror his twin’s.

“We’re not done yet, sweetheart. You asked for cock, and now you’re going to get it.”

Rey smiled, her hands wrapping around Ben’s neck for support.

Kylo removed his soaked pants and boxers, reaching with his fingers to knead her cheeks before pressing a finger into her ass. She tensed a little before Kylo worked his finger in her and stretched her out.

“You’re such a dirty slut, you know that?” Ben muttered in her ear, making her shiver. “Just begging for my brother’s cock after watching us earlier without a single word.”

“I’m,” she moaned between her words, “I am. I am your dirty little slut.”

Kylo removed his finger, applying lube to his dick and to Rey’s ass before gripping her small hips with his hands. “She’s ready, little brother.”

Ben helped her into position, Kylo pulling her down on top of his chest and slowly pressing into her ass, inch by slow inch. Ben ran his thumb over her cilt in smooth circles, getting her to relax.

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Kylo said, bottoming out.

“You’re so…” Rey panted for breath, winded. “Thick.”

Kylo smirked and Ben would never hear the end of this ego-stroking. “Hear that little brother?” He began thrusting slowly inside and out of her, Rey keening in response.

Ben’s eye twitched and he settled between Rey’s legs and pumped his dick with his hand. “You’re about hear more in a second,” he muttered before plunging into her tight cunt and holy fucking  _ shit _ .

Her cunt was always hot and warm and squeezing his cock but he could  _ feel _ his twin’s dick inside of her.

“Oh god fuck,” she cried out, sweat beading on her temple. “So… Full. Don’t hold back.”

Ben smirked, kissing her before brutally fucking her in rough, long strokes. Kylo continued to thrust into her ass, going faster and faster as she requested.

Kylo reached his arm around her chest, kissing her hair with a rather rough slam. “Be a good little slut and come for us.”

Ben found words were failing him. He instead opted to continue to plow into her soaked cunt over and over. She was sensitive enough that sometimes she would come just from being fucked by a cock alone.

“I’m… Oh god… Feels so good…” She bit her lip so hard she was drawing blood, trying not to scream their names. Ben leaned down to grab her by the neck and kissed her, licking at her lower lip. The twins continued to pound her holes, in and out, in and out. Rey tensed up, screaming into Ben’s mouth as she squeezed his thick cock with her orgasm.

With that, Kylo gave her two more rough thrusts and came with a groan.

Ben continued to fuck her cunt as Kylo lazily went down to finger Rey’s cilt. 

“Come for me one more time, slut,” Kylo muttered in her ear.

“I-I can’t,” Rey whimpered.

Ben pulled back from her mouth. “I know you. You’re going to come again over my cock like the good little slut you are.”

He remembered from experience that Rey was certainly more than capable of many orgasms in one session.

Kylo pulled out of her, continuing to massage her nub. “Come for us.”

Rey whined as she squeezed Ben’s cock again and he spilled into her, coating her walls with his cum.

Ben pushed himself up so Rey could get off of Kylo’s chest. Kylo got up and turned off the live-feed while Rey snuggled up into Ben’s arms.

“Well,” Rey said, her cute accent shining through. “I will definitely be sleeping tonight.”

He petted her hair while chuckling. “Glad you came over after all?”

“Oh yes, and I expect that we’ll probably need to do this more often, especially with that much money we just rolled in,” Rey said, cheeky in her grin.

Ben rolled his eyes. “You and Kylo will get along very well then.”

Kylo sat down next to her, laptop on the bed. “Don’t say that like an insult, little brother.”

“Though.” Rey bit her lip. “I should have mentioned that I too, am an identical twin.”

Both brothers looked at each other with wide eyes before Kylo got a wicked grin on his face. “So you have an identical sister?”

Rey nodded. “Kira probably wouldn’t mind helping us on this money-venture, if she gets a cut.”

Ben buried his head into Rey’s shoulder. “You gave him more ideas. Better hydrate thoroughly.”

Rey laughed and kissed him on the lips before she pulled out her phone from her discarded wallet and presented them with a picture of her sister, who was no joke, the exact look-alike of Rey, only with a tattoo of a red lightsaber on her arm from that space movie Ben heard about.

“Ben, how the fuck did we get this lucky with our neighbor?” Kylo said.

Ben slugged him in the arm.

**Author's Note:**

> My other Reylo filth:
> 
> [The Empress' Knight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116844) — In which the Empress of the entire galaxy wants a child and her most loyal Knight volunteers to help her with that. (Oneshot)
> 
> [Astriction & Lascivious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23865112) — Post TLJ Rey and Kylo are both horny for each other but aren't willing to admit it, and one night of their coupling has _interesting_ consequences. (Complete)
> 
> [They've Gone Plaid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25461733) — Rey is at her friend's wedding and spots the insanely hot Best Man in a kilt. (Oneshot)
> 
> [Kylo Ren Just Wanted His Caf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25408963) — Crack A/B/O in which Alpha Supreme Leader Kylo Ren wants his damn caf and Omega Rey is in the way with her nesting. (Oneshot)


End file.
